My inmortal
by Ambar Hiwatari Hanazono
Summary: Que tan importante es esa persona para ti, eso es lo q Kai piensa despues de pasar tiempo lejos de Ray.Perdonen lo mal q se ve esto pero mejro pasen a leer.


Hola pues la verdad este es de mis primeros fics y hasta apenas pude subirlo, espero no sea tan gacho u.u ja dejen reviews sus comentarios serán bien aceptados. 

Y beyblade no me pertenece y q lastima la verdad porque Kai y Rei serian pareja oficial y al igual q la canción q por cierto es de mi preferidas de Evanescence q de seguro la han de conocer y a lo mejor hasta han llorado con ella My inmortal

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_I'm so tried of being here_

_**suppressed by all of my childish fear**_

_**and if you have to leave**_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_**because yours presence still tingers here**_

**_and it won't leave me alone_ **

POVKai

Ya han pasado 2 o 3 meses desde que te fuiste, la verdad no lo se con certeza porque ahora todos los días para mi son iguales, aun recuerdo ese día cuando me dijiste que te tenias que ir y que posiblemente no regresarías. Que yo jamás te volvería a ver y te irías sin saber lo que siento por ti.

Cada día que pasa me arrepiento mas de no haberte dicho lo que mi corazón de hielo guardaba, quien lo hubiera dicho mi corazón sintiendo algo mas que odio o rencor, algo que sencillamente creía imposible, logrando que mi mas grande necesidad fueras tu. Ahora estoy tan cansado de mis miedos infantiles los cuales no me permitieron decirte lo que significabas para mi...aunque pensándolo bien tu aun lo sigues siendo.Ya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que te fuiste y tu presencia aun perdura aquí, atormentándome día con día, pagando lo que no me atreví a hacer. Solo desearía que te marcharas y ya, para lograr tener un poco de paz en mi oscuridad.

These wounds won't seem to heal 

_**this pain is just too real**_

_**these just too much that time cannot erase**_

Tu partida ha dejado unas heridas en mi que no parecen cicatrizar y el dolor con los dias es mas fuerte, es tan real. Demostrándome que esto no es un sueño que tu realmente te has ido.

Todos dicen que no ahí nada como el tiempo, que el borra todo el dolor, pero tu...eres imposible de olvidar, has dejado una marca imborrable en mi alma, mientras los minutos, los segundos pasen mas te recuerdo, se va formando en mi un vació en mi alma que difícilmente volverá a la normalidad, mientras en mi corazón te aferras mas dejando una necesidad de verte y tenerte a mi lado, de ver esos tus ojos dorados que tanto extraño.

Que jamás volveré a ver, que por mi estupidez los perdí, perdiendo mi única luz en le camino.

When you cried id wipe away all of yours tears 

_**when you'd scream id fight away all of yours fears**_

_**and I've held you hand through all of these years **_

_**but you still have all of me**_

Siempre que me necesitaste ahí estuve, tal vez no como hubieras deseado pero nunca te deje solo, cuando tu estabas en peligro yo siempre trate de lograr que tu estuvieras bien, luche contra todos tus miedos.

Cuando llegaste a llorar yo seque tus lagrimas yo trataba de darte consuelo, aunque muchas de estas el causante de tu dolor era yo y que ironía porque el que ahora te necesita soy yo. Ahora necesito que tu tomes mi mano y me lleves de nuevo al camino correcto, porque yo solo ya no se llegar, puesto a que te has llevado todo lo que tenia.

Has logrado llevarte mi corazón y mi vida contigo, te has llevado lo poco que me pertenecía dejando ni la sombra de lo que antes era.

Ya no importa donde te encuentres y que estés haciendo ahora y si... pudiera ser la remota posibilidad de que estés sufriendo igual que yo, pero seamos sinceros como una persona como tu va a interesarse en alguien como yo.

You used to captivate me 

_**by your resonating light **_

_**now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**your face it haunts**_

_**my once pleasant dreams **_

_**you voice it chased away**_

_**all the sanity in me**_

Porque te fuiste, porque me dejaste. Tu irradiabas una luz que lograba cautivarme, mi mundo giraba alrededor tuyo, eras todo lo que existía para mi. Pero yo tuve la culpa de todo te deje marchar.

Y ahora por eso estoy atado a la vida que pase junto a ti, a la amistad que me brindaste alguna vez, ya no tengo futuro, vivo en el pasado y en recuerdos en los cuales tu te encuentras .Para mi es difícil olvidar aquella sonrisa sincera en la cual tus colmillos salían a relucir, pero lo que mas me impresiono fueron aquellos ojos dorados. Y no puedo olvidar aquel rostro de facciones felinas y semblante tranquilo, ahora no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos de lo que hubiera sido mi vida si tu estuvieras a mi lado, esta es mi forma de pagar mi error.

Oigo tu voz por todas partes y lo mas seguro es que tu te has llevado toda mi cordura. ¿Pero quien a dicho que el amor tiene que ser cuerdo, cuando uno se enamora su locura lo impulsa a hacer muchas cosas por el otro.

These wounds won't seem to heal 

_**this pain is just too real**_

_**there's just too much that time cannot erase **_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears **_

_**when you'd scream I'd fight away all of yours fears **_

_**and I've held you hand through all of these years **_

_**but you still have all of me**_

Por fin entiendo lo importante y necesario que eras para mi, si supieras cuanto te necesito junto a mi para poder vivir.

Quien lo iba a pensar, el gran Kai Hiwatari, la persona mas fría e incapaz de sentir, iba a estar a merced de alguien capaz de cambiar aquella naturaleza .Que Kai Hiwatari la persona que no teme a nada, temió ser rechazado y perder la compañía del único al que puede decir que es su amigo y del único al que a ama.

Si el simple hecho de que me rechazara me impidio decirle todo, ahora se que ubiera sido mejor decirle todo para ya no llevar este peso sobre mi, de quedarme con la duda de lo que me ubiera podido contestar y q aria que todo este tiempo sin ti fuera menos doloroso y sobretodo menos pesado dobre mi alma.

Ahora cada vez que cierro los ojos te veo parado frente a mi.

Mis sueños ya no son placenteros porque tu apareces en cada uno de ellos, soñando que tú estas a mi lado que jamás me dejaras y que me amas igual de lo que yo te amo a ti...Rei y tu tienes elpoder sobre mi.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone 

_**and though you're still with me**_

_**I've been alone all along**_

Por mas que he tratado de convencerme de que tu ya no estas aquí que te e perdido.

Aunque yo quiera creer que tu estas aun a mi lado, ya no puedo seguir engañándome porque todo este tiempo he estado solo.Desde el principio hasta el fin e estado solo.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Bueno aquí esta, mmm creo q es un poco patético ¬.¬ jeje pero perdónenme es mi primer song fic espero sus opiniones y gracias por leer esto.


End file.
